Main Scenario Quests
Main Scenario Quests are Quests that lead the player through the main story events of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn and Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Overview Main Scenario Quests push the main story of FFXIV. Players can start a Main Scenario Quest by finding an NPC with the distinct Main Scenario Quest icon above their head, or by looking through the Recommendations list to see what Duties are in the immediate vicinity. Every Main Scenario Quest has a minimum Level requirement. Some Main Scenario Quests require the player to simply speak with another NPC, while others require the player to complete a Dungeon, collect items, slay monsters and more. Upon completion of a Main Scenario Quest, players are always rewarded Experience Points and Gil, with other items occasionally rewarded as well. Each starting zone, Gridania, Ul'dah and Limsa Lominsa, have separate main story quests for levels 1 to 15. After this, all classes share the same quests. A Realm Reborn A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests The Main Quest line from A Realm Reborn is considered the 7th Umbral Era. These quests were added into the game in Patch 2.0, and range from level 1 to 50, ending on The Ultimate Weapon. The player will unlock various dungeons and trials while playing through the quests. A Realm Awoken Main Scenario Quests A Realm Awoken arrived with Patch 2.1 and introduced the 24-man Crystal Tower raid. The new main quest started off with The Price of Principles, and mostly stays within The Waking Sands and Mor Dhona. The beast tribes continue their attempts to summon the Primals, and the Garleans resurface. Through the Maelstrom Main Scenario Quests Through the Maelstrom was added in Patch 2.2, bringing with it a fight with Leviathan and the Binding Coil. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn are forced to leave their headquarters in the Waking Sands due to increasing political instability in the city-states. Defenders of Eorzea Main Scenario Quests Defenders of Eorza was added in Patch 2.3. The player must continue the fight against the primals summoned by the beast tribes. Dreams of Ice Main Scenario Quests Dreams of Ice was added in Patch 2.4, and take the player on a journey through the Coerthas Central Highlands and The Rising Stones. Alphinaud has found the Crystal Braves, and the Warriors of Light continue to assist the Scions in the defense of their realm. Before the Fall Main Scenario Quests Before the Fall was the final major content patch before Heavensward, and was added in Patch 2.5 and Patch 2.55. The conclusion of the story for A Realm Reborn. There's a new emperor in Garlemald, and an imperial invasion could be iminent. There's trouble brewing in the Ul'dah ruling class, and the Scions are set to face difficult tasks ahead. Heavensward Heavensward Main Scenario Quests Patch 3.0 started the Heavensward storyline. Following the unrest in Ul'dah, the Scions have been scattered and the Warrior of Light has fled. The next stop is Ishgard, a reclusive nation with a serious dragon problem. As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Main Scenario Quests As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness was the first content patch for the new Heavensward expansion, and arrived with Patch 3.1. The Warrior of Light returns from Azys Lla, and the citizens of Ishgard discover that their long fought struggle might not be as just as they had thought. The Gears of Change Main Scenario Quests The Gears of Change is the most recent content patch, and was introduced in Patch 3.2. Ser Aymeric, current ruler of the Holy See, struggles to create a land where dragons can live alongside man. However, certain groups don't want to see this become reality. See Also *Side Story Quests *Chronicles of a New Era Category:Main Scenario Quests